1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to responding to notifications and, more particularly, to prevent or respond to duplicate notifications in a software program or application on respective multiple devices.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
If a user has calendars in multiple devices synchronized, such as two mobile devices and a personal computer (PC), a calendar alarm can pop-up in all devices at the same time. Responding to all three alarm notifications in each device separately is annoying and time consuming. No earlier solutions, other than manual dismissal of notifications on each device, are known.
There is a desire to provide a system which can update software programs or applications on respective multiple devices when a response to a notification is entered by a user in one of the devices, thus, eliminating the need to manually dismiss the notifications on each of the other devices.